Właściwa Decyzja
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: Krótkie, historyczne opowiadanie dotyczące roku 1903 i wyznaczania granic pomiędzy Ameryką oraz Kanadą. Zawiera w sobie zdradzone zaufania i Kanadę. Bo Kanada potrzebuje więcej miłości, a i tak kończy się na perspektywie Anglii. Cała ja. Ameryka przemyka w tle.


**Uwagi: **Krótko i historycznie. Anglia, Kanada, w tle irytujący śmiech Ameryki. Wydarzenia z roku 1903, dłuższa nota historyczna poniżej.

**Właściwa decyzja**

Dom Kanady bardzo przypominał właściciela. Był cichy i skromny, w żaden sposób niepodobny do dworów starego kontynentu. Brakowało tu przepychu, skapującego z belkowania złota czy miękkich, wzorzystych dywanów, rozłożonych na chłodnych podłogach. Były za to solidne ściany, proste meble i zapach drewnianego parkietu, skrzypiącego pod butami gości. Ten dom miał w sobie nieuchwytny urok dzikich, niedostępnych kanadyjskich terenów oraz surowego klimatu, który skutecznie utrudniał ich kolonizację w dawnych czasach.

Miał też Matthewa Williamsa, krzątającego się w kuchni i doglądającego gotującej się powoli wody. W przeciwieństwie do europejskich rezydencji, chłopak kategorycznie odmawiał zatrudnienia służby. Twierdził, że ze wszystkim radzi sobie sam, a poza tym i tak nie ma zbyt wiele do roboty. Gdyby jeszcze zabrano mu możliwość dbania o własne cztery kąty, najpewniej umarłby z nudów. Oczywiście nigdy nie powiedział tego głośno, ale Anglia wiedział. Matthew był całkowitym przeciwieństwem swojego brata – cichy, spokojny, ułożony. Nigdy nie mówiący złego słowa, zadowolony z tego, co dało mu życie.

_Ale za to z wyglądu zdecydowanie zbyt do niego podobny_, stwierdził w myślach Arthur. Zawsze gdy Anglia składał mu wizytę, przypominał sobie o tym co odeszło. O drugim z bliźniaków, jasnowłosym i jasnookim aniołku, który dorósł by wbić mu nóż w plecy. I już dawno przestał być aniołkiem.

To nie były dobre myśli.

Ale była jedna rzecz, która odróżniała Matta od brata. Kryła się za owalnymi szkłami okularów i patrzyła na świat łagodnym fioletem. Oczy Kanady w niczym nie przypominały tych należących do Ameryki.

- Więc… - zaczął Arthur, gdy Matthew postawił przed nim parującą filiżankę herbaty. – Chcesz, żebym cię reprezentował? – spytał uprzejmie.

Obaj wiedzieli, że było to coś oczywistego. W końcu Kanada był kolonią, a Wielka Brytania jego zwierzchnikiem. Chłopak ufał mu, dlatego Arthura nie zdziwiła prośba młodego dominium.

- Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny. Każdy z nas ma wystawić po trzech neutralnych delegatów. Myślałem, że… - Kanada urwał, a może to jego głos stał się tak cichy, że Anglia nie dosłyszał całej wypowiedzi.

To nie miało znaczenia. Po prostu uniósł lekko brwi, wyrażając tym samym uprzejme zdumienie.

- Naprawdę myśli, że dotrzyma słowa? – spytał. Nie powiedział imienia byłej kolonii, które zawsze pozostawiało gorzki posmak na jego języku.

W odpowiedzi Kanada westchnął lekko i pokręcił głową, ale po chwili na jego twarz wrócił łagodny, sympatyczny uśmiech, który Arthur znał tak dobrze.

- Nie sądzę, ale to nadal oznacza trzy do trzech – stwierdził prosto. – Poza tym… Wiem, że na pewno podejmiesz właściwa decyzję.

- Oczywiście. Nie zamierzam zrobić niczego innego.

* * *

Alfred miał uśmiech rekina. Duży i szeroki, pełen zadbanych, białych zębów, które błyszczały groźnie w zestawieniu z lodowatym błękitem oczu. Arthur nigdy nie uważał go za sztuczny czy doklejony, nawet wtedy, gdy cała sympatia uciekła z amerykańskich oczu (Jak dawno miało to miejsce?). Wręcz przeciwnie. Pasował idealnie; uśmiech drapieżnika, gotowego połknąć małą rybkę, która znalazła się zdecydowanie za blisko.

- Więc? Jak ci się podoba? – spytał lekkim głosem Ameryka, krążąc wokół stołu. Nigdy nie umiał ustać w miejscu.

Arthur oparł się mocniej o blat, wbijając wzrok w wyraźnie zaznaczoną na mapie szkarłatną linię – proponowany przez chłopaka i jego rząd przebieg granicy.

- Chyba nie myślisz, że na to pozwolę – powiedział cicho, czując, jak jego odpowiedź zawisa pomiędzy nimi.

Atmosfera zgęstniała, a w błękitnych oczach pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk. Ameryka znalazł się nagle bardzo blisko Anglii. Zdecydowanie za blisko. Z tej odległości Arthur mógł poczuć odwagę, upartość i potęgę. A także coś jeszcze, co pachniało krwią. Po raz pierwszy żałował, że w oczach Alfreda zamiast chłodnej pustki nie widzi żalu i rozgoryczenia, które dostrzegał kiedyś, kiedy chłopak jeszcze stawiał pierwsze kroki jako niepodległe państwo.

- Powiem ci, co myślę. Możemy podjąć decyzję tu i teraz, albo możemy ją podjąć za kilka miesięcy w całkiem innym miejscu. W całkiem inny sposób. Słyszałem, że Europa zmaga się teraz z pewnymi problemami, możesz być zajęty, a Kanada… – Alfred, nie, Ameryka zawiesił znacząco głos. Coś w żołądku Anglii przewróciło się nieprzyjemnie, gdy jego ciało przeszył przejmujący chłód. - Wierzę, że podejmiesz właściwą decyzję – dodało jeszcze tylko młode państwo, poklepując Anglię po ramieniu.

W odpowiedzi Arthur skinął głową, przełykając cicho ślinę.

- Oczywiście. Nie zamierzam zrobić niczego innego.

* * *

Arthur nie musiał nic mówić. Kanada wiedział, choć nadal uśmiechał się, gdy witał go w progu i prowadził do salonu, prosząc by zajął miejsce i obiecując, że zaparzy herbatę. Uśmiechał się nawet wtedy, gdy Anglia rozłożył przed nim na stole mapę, prezentującą ustalenia komisji. Podjęta decyzja czerwieniła się przed nimi, naniesioną tuszem na wysłużoną mapę spornych terytoriów. Widział uśmiech za każdym razem, gdy spojrzał na twarz swojej wiernej kolonii.

Ani razu nie spojrzał mu w oczy.

Przewagą czterech głosów racja znalazła się po stronie amerykańskiej. Przeciw było dwóch neutralnych prawników kanadyjskiego pochodzenia. Wśród osób, które opowiedziały się za – trzech polityków Stanów Zjednoczony.

I jeden niezależny brytyjski obserwator.

- Rozumiem. – Z zamyślenia wyrwał go cichy głos Matthewa.

Dopiero wtedy Anglia spojrzał mu w oczy, choć Kanada szybko odwrócił wzrok. Jednak ta chwila wystarczyła, by dostrzegł w nich wszystko, czego się spodziewał. Żal i rozgoryczenie, skrywające się za owalnymi szkłami okularów, idealnie pasujące do zaciśniętych w wąską linię ust, których kąciki drgały lekko, próbując zachować neutralny wyraz.

_Nie, _pomyślał Arthur, czując nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku. Zbyt dobrze znał to spojrzenie. _Oczy też mają bardzo podobne._

To nie była dobra myśl.

Spuścił wzrok i odchrząknął.

- Podjąłem właściwą decyzję – powiedział na głos, jakby chciał tym usprawiedliwić to co zrobił.

Oczekiwał protestu, okrzyku oburzenia lub wyrzutów. Otrzymał przeciągającą się ciszę i gdy już zaczął wierzyć, że nie dostanie odpowiedzi, stało się coś znacznie gorszego. Kanada się uśmiechnął, łagodnie i pusto, zbierając ze stołu opróżnione filiżanki.

- Oczywiście – odarł krótko Matthew, wychodząc z salonu.

_Oczywiście_, pomyślał Anglia, splótłszy przed sobą dłonie. Jego wzrok wodził po zaznaczonej czerwonym tuszem granicy, dzielącej sporne tereny.

- To była właściwa decyzja – powiedział sobie, słysząc dobiegający z kuchni dźwięk tłuczonej porcelany.

Nie zamierzał przecież zrobić niczego innego.

* * *

Spacje znowu nie działają. Nie wiem czemu. Nie lubią mnie.

W 1903 roku sprawa przebiegu granicy pomiędzy Alaską a Kanadą (nie wyznaczona jasno zawczasu pomiędzy Rosją a Wielką Brytanią), stała się problemem, którego rozwiązaniem miało się zająć sześć neutralnych osób, po trzy wyznaczone przez obu zainteresowanych. Stronę kanadyjską reprezentowało trzech prawników – dwóch Kanadyjczyków i jeden Brytyjczyk. Stronę Amerykańską – trzech polityków (Bardzo neutralnie, nie?).

Ostatecznie cztery osoby opowiedziały się za Ameryką. Trzech osób nie trzeba wam przedstawiać, czwartą był Brytyjczyk – Lord Alverstone. Interpretacje tego zachowania są różne. Albo Kanada zapłaciła za politykę ocieplania wzajemnych relacji Anglii ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi, albo chodziło o prowadzoną wtedy przez Stany Zjednoczone politykę „pałki", która polegała na groźbie interwencji zbrojnej. Mówiąc w skrócie ryzykowano wojnę.

Tak czy siak Kanadyjczycy poczuli się zdradzeni i wielu historyków widzi w tym początek odsuwania się Kanady od Wielkiej Brytanii.

Stąd ten drobiazg i historyczna notka, która nikogo pewnie nie obchodzi \o/

Chciałam ująć motyw zdradzonego zaufania. Pewnie nie wyszło, żywot frajera. Jakby ktoś jeszcze się nie domyślił po tylu latach, to bardzo lubię Kanadę i uważam, że to bardzo niedoceniana postać.

Ale to tylko ja.

Nie wiem czy jest dobre. Może jutro wstanę i będę żałować, ale nie mam komu pokazać. Mi wydaje się dobre, ironia losu pokazała, że prawda jest zawsze odwrotna do mojej opinii \o/

Arthur Kirkland (Anglia), Matthew Williams (Kanada), Alfred Jones (Ameryka) (c) Himaruya Hidekaz


End file.
